To Find Love in October:Costumed Beauty (Lopunny Tf Tg-Ftm AR)
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: The following story is the fourth installment in the costumed beauty series. In this one a man who is looking for one finds it in the most unexpected place...but not before turning into something that can fit that things shoes.


_There is an old costume store in the middle of Mildew Lane entitled "Costumed Beauty". It is owned by old Donna Widow. She and a very slim few in the town of Eraldatu work there almost every day 12 hours (6 AM to 6 PM, breaks on holidays for almost every religion) Despite the small cast it is still a popular location throughout the town of Eraldatu. Job applications are always open, but some who apply don't always come out the same way they came in and with the scary holiday dubbed halloween coming at the end of this month..._

* * *

The noisy sound of a shaver and cooling sound of running water was heard by nobody throughout the whole perimeter in the cleaned and polished room 305 at the Qingtian Xingyè hotel. Nobody that is except for the one person in the room that was the main cause of the sound effects himself, Lawrence Prekrasnyy. He **was** a 34 year old asian bisexual who recently moved from his old town, and I put **was** in bold for a very important reason that will be revealed to you later. Now like most people in their thirties he wanted to go out and find someone to love and since had interests for both genders he'd assume he'd have an advantage.

...Yet for some strange reason he barley even get past the first date.

The majority of the girls around his age group had either found a boyfriend, decided that he wasn't their type, or immediately told him the only reason they were doing it was for the money. Most of the men around his agein the town were single but they were either uninterested in men or simply just wanted to find someone else. The most common reason among both however was that they wanted him to get a job...and that is a fair point. You see, despite all the applications he filled out all of his dream jobs rejected him. If that wasn't bad enough all of the ones that paid good money him too. Not even bad jobs except him.

There was one job, however, that he had wanted for sometime and that was to be a mascot for the "Costumed Beauty" store on Mildew Lane.

He had heard about it through one of the neighbors who was named Mathew and already had gotten a job there of mascot. While Lawrence wasn't entirely sure what had to be done he had already had an interview with the owner of the store, Donna and she seemed to really like the interview. The back of his mind thought that someone better had probably found the job by now and that he'd probably be reject due to that another person was training in a suit everyday or that they already had enough employees or-

*RING RING*

The ringing of the phone startled Lawrences thought process and made him jump a little. He then grabbed the phone.

"Hey is this Lawrences house?" said a woman's voice

"Yes," he replied "this is him speaking."

"Well congratulations! You got the job! Come over right now and I'll show you around the full place."

* * *

It was exciting finally getting a job at this store, it was the countries greatest rated store after all. But at the same time this gave Lawrence a advantage in the dating game, he was a man with a job that paid fairly well.

"So this is the kids section." said Donna. "It's filled with costumes that only our younglings can fit in. Obviously, your'e not gonna wear those."

"Goodness!" joked Lawrence "I never even thought about wearing those! It's truly a shame I can't wear them! I bet they look good on me!"

"One more sarcastic comment and you will." she then pointed to the costume he'd be wearing. "And you'd rather be wearing this right?"

He was confused "What? I'm sorry Miss Wildow but...you want me to wear _that_?"

The reason Lawrence said that was not because the costume was not because it look badly made, In fact it was one of the most well made costumes he had seen so far on this tour. The only problem was...it was feminine! The costume that were talking about is this: a Lopunny costume with red eyes, brown fur, long ears, very long but bushy eye brows and a really big butt. Okay, the butt wasn't actually _THAT_ big, but the costume was still overall it was clearly made for woman or teen of the female gender. It was definitely not man like?

"Uh...Is there a diffrent costume?" he hoped her answer was yes.

There was no response however from Donna, as she had left.

* * *

Lawrence yelled "Where are you Miss Wildow?"

But no response came.

"A-Are you getting more costumes?"

Still no response.

"I-Is anyone here?"

" _Oh Lawrence, come this way please._ " said a soothing girls voice.

"W-who said that?"

" _Come here Lawrence, and put me on._ "

"Put you on?" he turned to the costume and then jumped, for the costume was now floating in Mid Air. He panicked and yelled for her to come. "Miss Wildow?!Your costume came to life and it's trying to persuade me to puMPTH!" the costumes arm covered the mans mouth.

" _No one can hear you dear._ " the costume whispered " _But why bother arguing with yourself?_ "

(Arguing with myself?) the man began to ponder. (What does that mean? I'm not arguing with myself. I'M ARGUING WITH A COSTUME THAT SOMEHOW...wait, there isn't any costume here, just me)

" _Yes just you, just me, just us, just I._ "

As he thought those thoughts, the costumes body began pulling itself over the human. It zipped the zipper up and then the zipper became zilch (Try saying that 3 times fast) As soon as Lawrences arms were controlled by the costumes, the legs soon were put on like boots. What followed was the head. The suit put it on very slowly as not to cause an infection (Really, putting on a mascot head too fast can cause an infection so please be safe and put all mascot heads on slowly). The last step was the gloves and the costume didn't even need to use control to move the arms as Lawrences mindset had become one with the costume and he had decided to become one with the movements as well.

"There, we are complete." said Lawrence, now in a more girlish tone.

"No." the costume part of him disagreed. "We are still unfinished."

"What?" Lawrence (?) asked herself "Why is it I say that we are not finished yet?"

"We need to become one silly!" and soon they did.

Underneath the suit, the physical body of the wearer disappeared leaving only his skeleton and organs. Those soon changed to more of an anthropomorphic rabbit and soon he felt more diffrent. In his mind he was told that he was never a male human in the first place but rather a Lopunny who had recently gotten captured by a lady named Donna Widow _._ Speaking of Lopunny that was all she was capable of saying now as she shrunk a couple inches as well. She also gained the moves Magic Coat, Switcheroo, Jump Kick and Shadow Ball and also gained levels to Lv. Now any false fur that was on the body was replaced with real organic fur. It would have been weird (and even creepy) if his mind had not changed, but in his head that was all it had always been in Lawrence...no, Lucille's mind. In her mind she wanted to find someone to love and perhaps maybe she had found it right here. And soon her mouth began move along with her twitching nose. Soon she found herself shrinking down until she was only 3′ 11″. As that happened the parts that defined manhood completely faded from existence and were replaced with the parts of womanhood (Go ask your parents about those parts). But she had always been a girl ever since she was a Buneary. In fact, her Buneary hood wasn't that many years ago. Yes she was only 20 after all, she only evolved at age 15. But now was not the time for memories of childhood. Now was the time for rest.

" _Time for bed_ " she thought as started to doze off...

* * *

By the time someone finally arrived to the place were the Pokemon it was closing time. There was no a person or a costume, but instead there was only Lucille the Lopunny and the other being in the room...Mathew the Lucario.

"Lucar! Lucar Lu Lucario Lucario Lucario (Lucille! The store's closed and you didn't do any work today!)" said the angry Lucario, only 2 years older than her.

"Lo...Lopunny? (Ma...Mathew?)" responded the Lopunny, staring at him from close up. He looked, hotter than the first time they meet.

"Lucariiiii rio luca lucario lucario." (You are sooooo luck that she doesn't fire her Pokemon)"

She turned around to see her work incomplete! "LO! Lopunny! Lopunny... (GAH! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me...)"

"Lucario! Lu, car...Lucario Lucario Lucario Lucar? Luacrio Lucario." (I don't! Look, Just...try to get more work done tomorrow ok? I'll just do yours for today.)"

"L...Lopunny. Lopunny. Lo Lo Lopunny (N...No thank you. It's my job. I think you should get some rest.)"

"...Lucario Lucar? (Why don't we both do it?)" he said grabbing the Lopunnys paw.

Lucille felt like Cinderella when she first saw Prince Charming. Something was happening in her heart. It wasn't a change though, it was a feeling. She felt like 1,000,000 lit up the world as she feel asleep and she awoke to find them still flying there. She felt like her heartbeat song was playing throughout the crowd. What as this feeling called. She knew the answer. **LOVE**. "L...Lo. (S...sure.)"

And so the two worked together all throughout the night to get the work done. Lucille was to shy to confess her love though, pus they had only met so it might come off as being to early. She'd confess someday though, maybe when they had gotten to know each other a little more. This isn't to say that she and Mathew relationship did not change over night. Mathew had realized that she's not so bad of a partner to be working with, despite being lazy every now and then, and he did want to make a good first impression to the newbie on the team. On Lucille end she figured that if they couldn't be lovers then they could still be the best of friends a pair of Pokemon can be. Maybe they could even work on a combo fo battle, that is if Donna would ever allowed that to happen in the store anyways. For now though, they had just gotten work done and Donna stared down at the two proudly.


End file.
